Animorphs
by MDolphinGirl
Summary: This story isn't about the characters in Tokoyo Mew Mew but it's about people who can turn themselves into animals Mew Mews, sort of, but their not called that in the story Rated M because of future Yaoi in story.


**This is the first chapter of the many stories in my mind that I've written down and I would like lots of critic on it!!!  
**

~**Chapter 1**~

Hunter's white fur blew in the wind as he looked out at the bay; I knew he wasn't very happy about Ailbe decision for him to be part of the back up team. Even though I understood Ailbe decision, since Hunter WAS an albino and his white fur could be seen for a mile away, I wasn't exactly thrilled to be back up either, but it was an important job even if we never did anything. I could still see Hunter's fur bristle with defiance even though we've been sitting here for hours.

Gently playing with my dark brown, almost black, hair, the warm wind rustled the leaves above. My hazel eyes scanned the horizon for anything unusual, there wasn't anything out across the baron surface of the ocean. The surface was as flat as glass, not even the light wind put ripples in its surface. Looking back at the main land there was only tall gray buildings, with an equally gray sky above it, smog.

Kai, Yoko, Chara, and Hubrecht were with us too. They were the nooby's of the team; they've only been with us for the past 8 months. I looked behind me at the group; they were talking about things any other group of normal teenagers would talk about, music, school, relationships and life in general. Kai was being his flamboyant self and ranting on about a band he liked and their new album that was supposed to come out next month. They were sitting in a small circle, on logs or rocks, avoiding the damp ground. It had rained the night before and the thick tree covering hadn't allowed the hot summer sun to dry the ground yet.

We were on a small island a mile from the building we would be attempting to break in. The trees helped cover up Hunter, who was like some sort of metallic snowflake on a green lawn. Across from us was a busy city in Maine, U.S. We were to steal back some stolen info about animorphs, as well as some people that they were using for experiments. We were also going to make an attempt to destroy the newest lab that Division is using for their DNA experiments.

Division is some sort of terrorist operation whose goal is make the ultimate human weapon. Ailbe research fell into there hands many years ago and ever since they have been trying to make animorphs themselves. They have successfully created a few but their experiments end in failure more then triumph. I could saw that is a good thing but it usually means the death of the poor people who have been chosen for that experiment. They've been abducting people for their experiments; they have hundreds of bases around the world and thousands of people in captivity. Teenagers and young toddlers seem to be the most common victims because of the growth spurts that happen at those ages. It's our job to stop them; we are the animorphs, created by Ailbe to stop the Division. Animorphs are a group of people with a certain trait to their DNA making them capable to host a mutant DNA along side their own, making it possible to become an animal. We are out numbered but because of our abilities as animorphs we get away more often then not.

Being a hot summers day, I didn't envy Hunter with his warm fur coat. Normal wolves would be asleep in the shade at this hour; they would be more active in the evening or early mourning when it's MUCH cooler. I don't think he liked the heat much either because he disappeared behind the thick foliage only to emerge in a new form. A boy with wavy snow-white hair, who was 5.10, his bare skin gleamed white in the afternoon sun. His eyes were the lightest color of blue I had ever seen, almost having no pigment at all. He was wearing his usual, green T-shirt and jeans. He was pretty cute as guys go but according to Finn (the only person who knew Hunter before the Team was made up) said he was gay, unfortunate for all of the girls back at campus.

"Hot?" I asked. All I got was a nod, so much for conversation.

"How are you holding up?" A voice asked form above, glancing up I saw Aquilina, a bald eagle.

"Fine" Hunter said bluntly

"Ouuu… someone is grouchy cause they're not on the front lines and I am" smiled Aquilina. Hunter shot her a look of distain.

"You didn't earn it" Hunter growled.

"You're just unlucky because its summer not winter," Aquilina shot back.

"I would be up there if I didn't have to look after them…" Hunter looked back at the group of four behind us as he said this.

"Well, everyone has to take a turn being the nooby guild." Said Aquilina with a devilish smile.

Hunter just gave her a blank look before returning leaning against a maple tree and looking out over the bay.

"I wish you could come too though, unlike Mr. Grouchy over there." Aquilina said nodding her head toward Hunter well turning to look at me. Her eyes softened (which is hard to tell with an eagle), as she looked at me, probably feeling sorry for me, being stuck with "Mr. grouchy". "This is your second time this month and it's not exactly fair for you to be stuck behind, besides you've done a lot of work getting ready for this moment."

I gave her a smile "I don't mind that much but I still wish I was there too" I replied.

Aquilina flapped her wings and flew from the birch tree branch she had been resting on, landing beside me. Unlike Hunter, Aquilina was much more open when transforming in public and in less then it minute she was her outgoing, bubbly human self. Aquilina looked similar to the eagle she just was, with her shoulder length light brown hair, which was fairly straight except for a few curls that the wind caught, sharp brown eyes, circular face and a pointed nose. The nooby's were all watching, they weren't used to people turning into animals and back right in front of them, even though they could turn into animals themselves.

"I guess I'll hang with you guys until Ailbe calls," sighed Aquilina

"Sure, it would be nice to have someone to talk to" I said well looking over at Hunter, who was still looking out across the bay like he'd been doing for hours.

"I was just scouting around, even though we can just look for any threats with our mind," Aquilina said well rolling her eyes. "It's like they don't trust their minds as much as their eyes."

"So, is everyone ready?"

"As ready as well ever be," replied Aquilina giving me a confident smile.

"Well at least one of us is confident," I said nervously.

"What?" exclaimed Aquilina "You've been doing this for years?"

"Well we've never really done anything this big before… " I started.

"Aquilina, Aquilina where are you?" sighed an annoyed voice. Nobody turned to look were the voice was coming from, because it was coming from everywhere and nowhere, at least nowhere in sight. Although the rookies jumped in surprise, they still weren't used to mind talk.

"Aquilina here, I'm with Audrey and Hunter." Aquilina replied without so much as moving a muscle.

"Aquilina what are you doing over there?" Replied an exasperated Ailbe.

"Just checking in with our back-up team"

"Well why don't you come check-in on Akira's team… the one your supposed to be with, right now!"

Sighing Aquilina turned to give us a quick smile before changing back to a large eagle and flying off to the main land. It was going to start soon.

I thought about how advanced our mind talk was. Using our abnormally powerful brain waves to communicate with anyone, even normal people who don't have super brain waves like us. With mind talk we can read a person's mind, although if someone doesn't want you to read their thoughts they can stop you, but that's only if they know your trying to read their mind first. It was all thanks to the animorphs ability's, healing fast, increased senses, speed, strength, intelligence and super human brain waves.

"_Finally I thought we were going to start with out you Aquilina"_ Akira said through mind talk, as Aquilina landed back on the main land.

"_Nice to have you back on board"_ said Ailbe. _"Lets go"_

Leaving their minds open Akira and his team moved towards the supposedly abandoned skyscraper, only a football field away. I could feel every breath they took, every branch that brushed their arms and here the squish of wet leaves under my feet from the few trees around. The warm summer air smelled sweet because of the recent rain. There was a soft breeze coming off the water that cooled the air, making it taste salty.

The tall rectangular building loomed overhead, looking every bit like any other plain old cement and glass skyscraper on the outside, hiding what really was going on within. It was run down by years of exposure to the Atlantic sea air and blended right in with all the other various rundown factories and skyscrapers along the waterfront in this part of town.

Akira steered his team to the parking lot, in front of the building. The front door was guarded heavily even though you could only see four people just outside the front doors I knew that there would be many more just inside the doorway. They would be able to come to the aide of there comrades in seconds. It would be suicide to just walk right up to the front door. Akira pride open a manhole cover with strong hands, it opened up to a deep hole, there was a ladder running down the length of the tunnel. Jumping inside Akira feel 20 feet below, landing hard but to an animorph it was nothing. Besides, jumping was way faster then climbing all the way down. One by one all twelve members of Akira's team feel into place behind him, running along in single file. To help see in the pitch-black tunnel everyone took out their small flashlights from their belts.

The tunnel was a sewer pipe, with greasy walls and slow moving sludge running down the large dip in the middle of the pipe. The strong smell burned my nose, which has a highly developed sense of smell and is very sensitive. Keeping to the sides Akira and the rest moved along the wall, although with out actually touching it because if you did, you would be stained with grease. Akira and his group made there way farther and farther along the pipe, following its twists and turns. When nearing the center of the building the pipe ended. There was only a trickle of water coming down from a small pipe put high in the wall, making a mini waterfall, to join the almost motionless sludge.

There was another manhole just above Akira and, climbing up the ladder quickly, he pushed hard on the metal circle to revel the inside of the Division base. Silently Akira helped everyone out of the pipe, gathered together in a small group everyone looked around at their new surroundings.

They were in the basement; it was pitch black with various water and sewage pipes that ran from floor to ceiling. There were four large water heaters in the corner and a thick layer of dust covering everything. It was as dirty as the sewer pipe that they had just left, but it smelled a lot nicer. The only sound was everyone else's breathing. The cement walls and floors were spider-webbed with cracks. There was an old wooden door across the room, its hinges rusted and the wood was starting to go moldy. The room was long and narrow.

Crossing the room, the group's footsteps echoed loudly from the walls, making Akira wince. As soon as they got into the building Akira transferred Kaida from his shoulders to the empty black backpack he brought. Kaida was a dragon, 3 feet long at the moment from nose to tail and her silver scales would give them away in seconds.

I reached out towards my own shoulders sub-concisely, Kaida was always there and it felt strange not to have her with me. We were always together.

"Grrrrr," Kaida growled at Akira to show her dislike of being placed in the pack. Akira sighed.

"I know you don't like this Kaida but it needs to be done," said Akira softly. Placing Kaida gently in the pack he zipped it up, leaving an inch long gap so Kaida could get more air. Very carefully putting on the pack, Akira opened the old wood door.

When Akira opened the door, on the other side there was only an old hall, with a cracked tile floor, walls with almost all the paint peeled off and at least one of each of the florescent light bulbs in the ceiling was out every ten feet. The long hall went the entire length of the building with a sharp turn at each end. Old wood doors ran the length of the hall, most of the doors were ajar, and the rooms only had old desks and chairs in them. According to the blueprints they were on floor B3, the very bottom of the building.

Akira, with Kaida and four others went one way and Tala took the other six in the other direction. They each took very different routes, Akira went left, and Tala went right. They needed to get to the ground floor, were the locker rooms were. When moving down the hall I took in, as much detail as I could, there was no detail on the blue prints we had studied and I didn't want to miss anything important. Even though both teams took very different routes, going down different halls and taking different sets of stairs, the same changes happened as they went farther into the building. The plan white walls with pealing paint started looking better kept, until the walls shone with fresh paint as well as ID scanners outside of almost every door. Old wood doors changed in to thick steel ones, there was no more burnt out light bulbs, and the tiles on the floor weren't cracked.

The farther Akira and Tala's teams went the more people they found along the way, it was almost sad though how the guards own brain waves soon gave them away, getting past them was a joke. The only doors in this area that didn't have ID scanners were the locker rooms. Akria lead his team of guys into the guy locker room, Tala the girls. Armed with heavy-duty chain-link cutters the locks were easily cut through, IDs and outfits were taken. Our mind talk was switch off to give everyone some privacy as they changed into their newly stolen clothes, a few minutes later you couldn't tell the sentries from the imposters. Fortified with steel batons and silver revolvers, our once small team of teenagers now looked somewhat like a formidable army. Now that everyone looked just like every one else, Akira and the assemblage of other animorphs left in twos and threes, each group had a job.

Todd and Mika were Team A, they were to get control of the security surveillance room, so that the guards there wouldn't be able to see us, slowing down the guard's reaction to us since they wouldn't even know we were here. As well as helping us get around patrolling guards ourselves

Finn, Delfina and Akeno were group B. They needed to get control of a speeder boat, in the indoor boat launch on level B1 so we could make a quick get away if caught, we also needed away to transport all the prisoners we were busting out.

Team C was made up of Aquilina, Dyani and Gonzalo; they were to take care of the central computer, stealing back info about animorphs that was rightfully ours to begin with. They were also to destroy the computer itself so Division wouldn't be able to use the info themselves anymore.

Chayton and Hu was Team D in charge of setting up explosives that we would detonate once everyone is out of the building and a safe distance away from here. Hopefully it will slow down Division since this is the fourth largest research lab they have.

Last but not least was Team E, Akira, Dee and Kaida were to get the prisoners out, used by Division for experiments about DNA. They were around 50 of them here right now, but when they find a specific DNA code they send them off to the main base of the Division, somewhere unknown to us.

As each team went there separate ways I tracked each one.

Team A, Mika and Todd, went left down the hall, before taking another left, then entering the second door to the right which was the surveillance room. Walking in casually to not startle the two guards who were sitting in front of some large computer screens, Mika and Todd came and stood behind them. Their strategy worked because the guards didn't even stand up, they both turned around calmly in their wheelie chairs.

"Can I help you two?" The first guard asked.

"I was just wondering…" Mika began, before she could finish Todd whipped out his baton, whacking the second guard on the head. Mika took care of the first guard the same way. Making sure no one saw them as they dragged both guards into a small storage room across the hall both sat down in the chairs that had just been occupied by the guards only seconds before. Mika and Todd quickly brought up the surveillance cameras from the hall were the locker rooms were, as well as the halls connected to it. It was all very advanced, Division is a very wealthy organization and always has the most advanced technology. When they gave them the all clear Team B left the locker room, headed down the hall to the stair well. When they got to floor B1 they walked calmly and confidently across the wooden planks of the dock, which was right beside the stairs.

A guard looked up at the load thumbing of boots on the wooden dock and started walking swiftly towards them. "Hey." She shouted.

Finn waved to her, "Hey, what's up?" he shouted back

"What are you doing here?" she shouted angrily.

"We're looking for my friend have you seen him?" Akeno asked, by this time she was only a few meters away and closing fast. Her curly blonde hair was put into a bun and bounced up and down to her movement as she speed walked towards them. "Is there anyone else on duty here?"

"Only Jack and Trent, completely useless if you ask me." She replied, her walk relaxed, meaning she had no idea what was going to happen next. A soon as she got within grabbing range, Delfina grabbed her and tackled the guard to the ground, with Delfina's nee on the guards back she wasn't going anywhere. With some help from Akeno and Finn they tied her up and shoved her into the head of the closest speeder. As Delfina went to find one of the biggest speeders, Akeno and Finn went to take care of the last two guards.

During all of this, Aquilina, Dyani and Gonzalo (Team C) were heading to the top of the building, were the central computer was kept, to get back and then destroy the information that the Division needed to make animorphs. They went up flight after flight of stairs, (since they didn't want to use the elevators cause that meant close contact with people and someone might somehow figure out they were imposters) until finally, they came upon the 12th floor, the top floor. They passed by numerous people dressed in white lab coats, scientists. Opening the double doors at the top of the stairs Aquilina, Dyani and Gonzalo entered the largest room in the building, three floors in one. It was the lab, were the experimenting took place. The central computer was at the far side of this colossal room.

Passing various cells along one wall, most of which had sleeping people inside, since the building was more active at night. Their bright orange jump suits wrinkled from sleeping in them. Those who looked up at who was passing had a dead look to their eyes, it gave me a chills seeing them like this.

The reason we struck during the day was to surprise them; no one would dare attack them during the broad daylight… well except us.

The large room was filled with a range of different testing machines, from treadmills to MRI machines. There were small collapsible walls separating each section of the lab, the walls didn't reach from floor to ceiling, they were only seven feet high, so there was a constant white nose that filled the room. One part of the room had chairs that looked like they were from the dentist's office. They could move like those kinds of chairs, spinning around, go back and forth. Although I don't think dentist chairs had clamps on them to hold their victim's wrists and ankles, there was a waist high stain-less steel cabinet next to each chair with an assortment of needles of different sizes on top, all of them were empty. Another part was filled with x-ray and MRI machines, heavy chest plates hung next to the bulky machines, to protect the person getting the x-ray's vital body parts. Yet another section was glassed off from the rest, I could see various scientists looking into microscopes through the glass. The entire place smelled sterile and lifeless, like a home that was cleaned spotless and was then abandoned. There was a constant buzzing from the millions of watts of electricity powering all of these machines. Aquilina, Dyani and Gonzalo were almost to the central computer room; there were eight guards in their way. Leaning against part of the collapsible walls across from the room the three of them, Aquilina, Dyani and Gonzalo begin to talk about the eight, rather large, guards across the room.

"We're going to have to create a diversion." Whispered Aquilina.

"But what?" Asked Dyani

"Something big, so they will leave one of the most important rooms unguarded." Stated Gonzalo.

"I know." Exclaimed Aquilina excitedly. "First we'll go over to were those cells are, the doors are automatic there has to be a control panel somewhere, so we release all of them. Some of those test subject must be in the middle of a test that is vital to their research, the guards will have to go and retrieve them all."

"Perfect, lets go find that control panel." Said an eager Dyani.

Chayton and Hu, Team D was already almost half done putting down the various explosives they were to set all over the building. They were placing explosives on floors 8, 5, B2 and B3, placing them were the structure of the building was, once that's gone the building will collapse under it's own weight, once the explosives go off. They were at the bottom floor, B3 right now, the second to last one, they skipped over B2, since B3 was abandoned, and because they had a VERY close call on the 5th floor.

Hu had been using a large drill to drill a hole in the wall were, Chayton would then arm the explosive and place it in the hole, covering it up with plaster to disguise it in case anyone came in. They both had large knap sacks on to carry there tools in without suspicion. When on the 5th floor a guard had come into on of the rooms, Hu and Chayton were drilling in, since the halls were too open, they came into different rooms along the outside (rooms that had at least one wall that was facing the outside) This room was a large office.

"What are you doing!" yelled the surprised guard.

"Um… were… um… the technicians, were here to check on some wires, there has been some electrical problems in this room." Chayton thought up quickly.

"Maybe I should go check with my supervisor to make sure." He started to say.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Hu said threateningly, standing in-between the guy and the open door. The guard opened his mouth to protest but when he did he turned to look a Hu, his back to Chayton, before I single word came out of the guard's mouth, Chayton hit him on the head with a hole puncher he had grabbed from the office desk. The guard laid unconcense on the floor, after finishing implanting another explosive devise in the wall they took the guard and shoved him into a large half-empty filing cabinet.

Right now they were running around the numerous rooms on floor B3, drilling into all of the stone pillars they could.

Team E, Akira, Dee and Kaida (still in the knap sack) had found were the prisoners were kept, on the 11th floor in the center part of the building had been renovated to have cell's instead of small offices, after walking through this part of building many times, pretending to be "on duty", Akira had it all figured out, the cell's had automatic locks and in the very center of that section was a small room, in this room was separate surveillance for the cell's themselves. That room had two guards and the controls for the cell's doors. Noting they had only a small window of time, Akira released Kaida into the surveillance room, she was to take care of the guards well Dee and him take care of the other 20 so who were circling around. Leaning against the wall next to the door of the surveillance room they both would wait until a guard would come close. Then they would grab him/her, knock them unconcense and then throw them into the surveillance room with Kaida. One by one each guard was rounded up, the last one was the most difficult, it had been only 30 minutes since this first began, when he came, turning the corner suddenly he caught Akira and Dee by surprise.

"Is it just me or has everyone disappeared?" he asked

"No idea I've been leaning here the whole time" Shoot back Akira. With a shrug the guy turned to leave and bumped into Dee.

"Opps, sorry about that." He said

"No problem" Replied Dee giving him a large smile, a bit confused as to Dee being so happy about him bumping into him, he turned to leave then something clicked and he turned, just as Akira had his baton held high ready to whack him over the head. He ducked and Akira missed. Sprinting down the hall, he ran for his life, with Dee at his heels. Thinking quickly Akira changed into his snow leopard self in mid-stride. Akira easily caught up with them once he changed himself into his animorph form. Leaping at the escapee Akira pinned him to the floor, after he was unconscious too they dragged him into the surveillance room were Kaida was.

"I thought I was going to have to go help you," she said calmly

"We didn't need your help, we could have done this whole thing by ourselves" argued Akira

"Ya, right" Replied Kaida, "Anyway, I've figured out how the controls work well you were off… fixing your mistake, I can release them with a push of a button, without setting off the alarm."

"We'll then release them" Akira shouted, agitated.

"Fine then" replied Kaida calmly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Flicking up a clear cap that was covering a large red button, she pushed down on it. With a clink and a bang, all of the doors flew open. Confused people started poking their heads out.

"Here, here," Cried Dee "Over, here, we've come to take you away from this place, please come with us, but we have to explain what to do first." By this time everyone was circled around Dee, Akira and Kaida, relief and surprise on everyone's faces.

By this time I thought that we were finally going to pull this off, Todd and Mika were still steering groups clear of guards, Finn, Akeno and Delfina had already captured a speeder and filled it with fuel, it was running now ready to go. Aquilina, Gonzalo and Dyani were inside the central computer room, there plan to distracted the guards worked and they were typing furiously, trying to gain access to the computer system. Hu and Chayton were making there way to floor B2 having finished placing explosives on floor B3. Akira, Dee and Kaida were getting the prisoners together; they were going to make an attempt to get to the speeder once they got the all clear from Todd and Mika. I thought we were going to this, this was going to work, and that's when all hell broke loose.


End file.
